This invention relates broadly to saddles for horses. More specifically, it relates to sets of stirrups, for small children, that are attachable to horse saddles.
The present invention fills a need for adapting an adult-size saddle for use by children, without the necessity of exchanging the saddle, itself, for one of a smaller size. It also fills a need for a training device whereby a small child may safely become accustomed to riding horses while being accompanied and protected by an adult.